1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to online photograph sharing, and more specifically, privacy options for photograph uploads and tagging of an individual.
2. Prior Art
The rise of social networks has led to more and more personal information being published online. In one case, photographs are uploaded by users for sharing with friends within the social network. The photograph can be tagged with a friend's name, and, in turn, viewed by other users of the social network.
Unfortunately, a photograph can be uploaded and tagged without authorization from subjects of the photograph. This can cause embarrassing or otherwise inappropriate pictures to be displayed. For example, a picture of a business executive in a swimming suit may not be appropriate for friends of the executive that are clients. In some cases, the tagged photograph is tagged and viewed by friends before the subject has time to request that it be removed. Sometimes, the photograph cannot be removed.
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a consent-based technique for ensuring privacy for online photographs.